


Blood On Our Names

by aquilaofarkham



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilaofarkham/pseuds/aquilaofarkham
Summary: After surviving a brutal attack from Dracula’s hoards, Alucard and Sypha seek refuge at an isolated tavern and inn all while caring for a mortally wounded Trevor.





	Blood On Our Names

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying to get a good handle on writing these characters so any and all feedback is much appreciated~

Trevor knows what it’s like to be outnumbered. He’s never been intimidated by it. Even when his over-confidence rightfully bites him on his ass, he gets back up on unsteady feet and keeps fighting. He survives just by the skin of his teeth. He’s a fucking Belmont, and he’s never lost a fight to man nor fucking beast.

When he, Sypha, and Alucard started their journey (still getting used to his grand destiny – if he can even call it that), there was some truth to that statement. Sometimes he won the old-fashioned way, by using his hard-earned skills and thinking fast. Other times, in order to achieve any success, he had to get his testicles and face smashed in. But he always walked away victorious. In immense pain and swearing more than a hardened sailor, but still victorious, knowing the next fight would have the same outcome.

Now Trevor’s not so sure. This fight began the usual way; a couple of Dracula’s vampiric creatures thought they could ambush the trio in the woods. Sypha took care of them easily enough, then more came. Even that wasn’t the end of it.

Trevor mentioned something about the three of them battling a hydra before putting the Vampire Killer back to work. Even Alucard was starting to look overwhelmed. Yet they still fight – three against what seems like an army.

 _Don’t get too optimistic_ , Trevor tells himself as he fends off each and every one of them. _This is only a small taste of what we’ll find at Dracula’s castle._

“Behind you!” Sypha shouts, conjuring a beam of fire from her fingertips. It shoots past Alucard, hitting an oncoming monster right in its chest. Trevor acts fast, cracking his whip towards its head, watching it burst into bloody chunks. There’s barely any time for him to take a breath as another beast charges towards him.  

The thought of backing down and making a run for it crosses Trevor’s mind. Briefly. He can’t stop now, neither can Sypha or Alucard. All three of them are too caught up in the rush, the violence, and the adrenaline to make sensible choices. Trevor ignores the aches in his arm as he whips and cracks the Vampire Killer more than he’s ever done before. Sypha’s eyes shine brightly with anger and determination, reflecting the very fires she created. Alucard goes from one monster to another, swinging his sword with a combination of elegance and brutality. Blood continually stains his white shirt, fair skin, and golden hair, but he pays no attention to that.

It’s not long before Trevor loses sight of Sypha and Alucard amongst the demonic hoards. _They’re fine. They’re both fine. They can handle themselves_. He doesn’t know for sure. But fleeting reassurance, even if it borders on pure wishful thinking, is better than none at all. Time to focus on saving his own skin.

It doesn’t go well – an apt description of Trevor’s current life. He fends off the creatures as best he can as they surround him on all possible sides. No way in and no way out. Trevor finds himself getting progressively weaker and more out of breath. The muscles in his arm scream out in agony every time the whip spins, cracks, and catches onto something. More creatures fall victim to the Vampire Killer, their entrails and blood sinking into the white snow. Trevor holds his ground, gritting his teeth until it feels as though they’re about to break, realizing that one wrong move could be his very last. One slip up, one moment of stalling, and he’ll no longer have the breath or life to call himself the last son of the House of Belmont.

But even Belmonts make mistakes, as Trevor is already painfully aware of. He spends too long taking down one creature, slashing his short sword every time he spots the smallest of twitches, and for a brief moment forgets to watch his back. Just as he begins to turn around, the second monster makes its move, bearing its claws down on the hunter. In a split-second Trevor dodges out of the way, whipping its head off in the process, but struggles to get back on his feet. Cascades of blood drip down his arm where the monster left its ugly mark.

Trevor doesn’t get a moment to check how deep the wound is. Yet another bloody beast charges towards him, knocking the wind right out of his body. Trevor lands with his back against the ground, coughing up blood, and quickly reaches for a dagger from his belt. Using his wounded arm while once again trying to ignore every sharp sting of pain, he drives it through the creature’s head. The others don’t let him get up. They seize this opportunity and swarm, hoping to overwhelm him.

Trevor fights back as best he can, using his knife and whip as both protection and a means of attack. The monsters find ways around his assaults. They keep him pinned against the ground, sinking his body further into the deep, blood soaked snow. Each one wants a piece of their prey as they feverishly bite, claw, and pull at his limbs and clothes. A smaller creature manages to attach itself to Trevor, taking a sizeable chunk out of his shoulder before being thrown off. Trevor’s shouts and curses of pain are cut short as a larger monster pushes his head into the snow with its elongated hand. The hunter can barely maintain his grip on the Vampire Killer.

 _Shit… that ugly son of a bitch wasn’t joking… when it said there would be an army… from hell._ As more blood is spilled and more bones are broken, Trevor tries to come up with a more poignant final thought. In a short amount of time, his train of remembrance takes him to many places. First there’s his mother, Sonia, and how much Trevor wishes there was still enough time to learn more from her. Not just about how to be a better vampire hunter, but how to be a better man – something Trevor admits he should have remembered more often.

He wonders what she and his father would say if they were standing in front of him right now, watching as he’s torn apart by the very things he was trained to destroy.

Then he thinks about Sypha and Alucard; how the three of them were supposed to save Wallachia, Romania, and perhaps even the world. _Sorry… I’m sorry I couldn’t follow either of you to the very end…_

Trevor is ready for death, but death never comes. Instead, a wave of fire rushes above him, consuming every creature in its path. The air is thick with the stench of smoke, boiling blood, and burnt bodies as pieces of charred skin falls on Trevor’s beaten and bloody face. Those who survived the fire are soon killed by sudden ice pikes shooting up from the ground. Trevor forces his eyes open and sees the blurry outlines of Sypha and Alucard destroying what’s left of the hoard either through magic or blade. Once the forest reverts back into eerie silence, the two of them run to Trevor’s side, kneeling beside him.

“About time.” Trevor jests, followed by another violent cough. Sypha lifts his head and rests it against her lap so he doesn’t choke on his own blood and spit.

“Stop talking. You’ll only make things worse.” Alucard demands, examining the damage. Sypha tries to wipe all the blood and snow off Trevor’s face, her calloused hands trembling with every movement. She notices the extent of his other wounds and feels the need to vomit out of fear. Fear for Trevor’s life. There’s so much blood, so much pain – she could give into the fear, the panic, and let her entire body shut down.

She can’t let that happen. Forcing herself to remain calm for the time being, she ghosts her illuminated fingertips over his body with the intent of healing. It takes concentration, more than she’s ever had to muster up in the past. Sypha shuts her eyes tightly, occasionally opening them to see if anything has changed. The blood has stopped flowing, but the bones remain broken while the gashes and bites stay the same. Sypha tries harder, biting the inside of her cheek.

“Sypha…” Alucard comments.    

“Let me do this.”

“Sypha, you’ll hurt yourself.”

“No, I will not.” She snaps.

“You’ve done more than enough.”

“I haven’t! He’s still dying.”

“Sypha, stop.” Trevor suddenly coughs up. “It… it’s not worth the effort.”

“Both of you shut your mouths!” The light from Sypha’s hands slowly fades. She drops her head, her breathing heavy and motivation nearly gone. And she hates herself for it. There aren’t any tears, though she knows they’ll come eventually. Alucard tries to offer some comfort by placing his hand on her back but Sypha shoves him off.

“I have an idea,” he announces. “I don’t know how much it will help, but I say it’s worth the risk.”

Trevor watches through half lidded eyes as Alucard rolls up his sleeve and bites into his wrist, barely wincing. He pulls away, gasping for air, before holding his bleeding arm close to Trevor’s mouth. A small amount of strength returns to the hunter as he frantically tosses his head from side to side, avoiding the dhampir’s blood. Even Sypha looks shocked.

“Are you out of your fucking mind! Stop! For Christ’s sake, stop!”

“Do you want to live or die, Belmont?”

“I’m not… turning into a fucking vampire!”

“You won’t! I promise. This will not turn you.” Trevor stares up at Alucard then at Sypha, his eyes wet with oncoming tears of pain and uncertainty. He tries to put on a tough front yet oddly enough, part of him wants to believe what Alucard promises him. Perhaps it’s the fact that his blood is only half vampiric.

Raising his weak hand, Trevor grabs hold of Alucard’s arm and places his mouth right where he bit himself. Sypha keeps his head elevated as he hungrily drinks down every drop of blood. The strong taste makes him gag but that doesn’t deter him. Alucard bares his fangs as Trevor’s drinking becomes faster and more aggressive.

“That’s enough.” He says, forcing the hunter to stop. “If you keep going at that rate, you’ll choke or throw it all back up.”

“Is it going to help him?” Sypha asks with a hint of skepticism.

“I hope. It will at the very least help speed up the healing process.”

“We cannot leave him out here, though.”

“I can sense a tavern not far from here. If we leave now, we can arrive there before dark. I can carry him.”

“F-forget it,” Trevor groans, his whole body trembling. “I’m alright t-to sleep out here.”

“Don’t be a fool, Trevor.” Sypha replies, warming her hands before placing them on his forehead and cheek. He shivers so much, she can hear the chattering of his teeth loud and clear every second he opens his mouth.

“F-f-fine, but… I’m walking there myself.”

“Belmont,” Alucard sighs. “Both of your legs are broken in three different areas.”

“… well s-shit.” Before Trevor can complain some more, Alucard lifts him into his arms as though he weighs barely anything. “OW! J-Jesus f-fuck not so f-fast!”

“It won’t take long, I promise.” Promises, promises. The dhampir seems to be full of them, more so than in the past. Still, Trevor trusts him. As the blood-covered trio leaves the carnage they were responsible for, he glances over at Sypha, silent yet visibly distraught. He gets her attention and faintly offers his hand. Sypha pauses before taking it, squeezing gently. Warm skin against cold.

 

* * *

During 30 years of good business, the owners of the isolated Wyvern Tavern & Inn have seen their fair share of… interesting patrons. However, two strangers, one a Speaker and the other heavily armed, carrying a young man on the verge of death from hypothermia, blood loss, and blunt force trauma tops their list of “interesting”.

When the three of them burst into their quiet bar, the husband and wife were speechless yet unfortunately not surprised. They know of Targoviste, they know what’s happening all around them in the cities and villages of Wallachia. Both have spent most days wondering when their humble establishment meant only for travelers would turn into a sanctuary for the wounded and fearful. Other days they spent hoping, praying that the monsters wouldn’t come knocking at their own door.

Which is why they’re so quick to offer assistance to the strange trio. They could have easily turned them away. Everyone for themselves. Then they realize something important; everyone is scared, everyone is trying to survive – might as well help others live to see the next day. The innkeepers quickly clear out one of their bigger rooms and help carry Trevor upstairs. While the husband goes to heat up some water and food, the wife stays with a ready supply of bandages.

“Them creatures did this to him, didn’t they?” She asks, patching up Trevor’s shoulder wound with a steady, gentle hand. Sypha and Alucard’s joined silence is a good enough answer. “Poor lad… doesn’t look much older than my own.”

“You have a son?” Sypha speaks up.

“That I do. He went off to fight the hoards a few weeks ago.”

Alucard perks his head up. “The people are fighting back?”

“Aye, but there’s not nearly enough of them if you ask me. My boy left with a group of regular patrons – pirates lead by a fella named Grant Danasty. I always said Danasty and his lot would be a bad influence on all of us but… they turned out to have more honour than the men ruling this country. Surprised you haven’t run into them on your own journey.”

“Perhaps we will. There is always strength in numbers,” Alucard comments.

Sypha says nothing – all she does is help apply more bandages and further clean Trevor’s wounds, watching as every shallow breath causes him pain and discomfort. She wishes she could do more; she wishes the magic she summoned earlier had been enough to heal him completely. But Sypha realizes that she and Alucard have done all they can. This is Trevor’s fight.  

There must be something else she can do. She can’t lose him, she never wanted to. Following their first encounter, she saw him as selfish, rude, and reckless among other faults (some of which have dissipated but never really left). Despite this, Sypha told herself there was still some inner drive or motivation that kept pushing Trevor to do the right thing. He’s a Belmont after all; it must have been buried underneath layers of cynicism, rightful anger, and alcoholism. Eventually, Sypha was proven right. He became more than just a prominent figure in the prophecy tying the three of them together. Trevor’s her equal, her companion.

Her friend.

Sypha’s daze is interrupted by the sound of Alucard saying her name. “May I speak with you in private?”

She looks back at the innkeeper who gives her a patient smile. “Not to worry, my dears. Your friend’s all patched and stitched up now. Best to let him rest, I’ll make sure he’s warmed up enough.”

“Thank you so much for you and your husband’s kindness.” Sypha says before stepping away from the bedside.

“No thanks necessary, love. Just remember to be more careful when the three of you head back out there.”

“That we shall.” As Alucard and Sypha exit out into the hallway, he shuts the door behind him and turns to her with a softened expression. “How are you, Sypha?”

“Fine. I’m fine.” Alucard knows it’s not true, but he doesn’t push her. Doesn’t force her to crack – Sypha does that all on her own. “Sorry.”

“About what?”

“About what I said to you and Trevor.”

Alucard chuckles. “I have heard far worse from you, believe me.”

“Then what about the way I acted?”

“You were scared, as was I. That is nothing to be ashamed of, especially given the circumstance.”

“I should have done more to help him.”

“Sypha, you killed those creatures. You saved his life.”

“But I could not heal his wounds.”

“You did more than enough. Trevor’s wounds were too much for both of us, but we are here and he can heal in safety. We have done all we can… now it’s up to him. Remember, despite his readiness to die, he has proven to be far more stubborn than that.”

Sypha manages to break her solemn expression. “You rarely call him Trevor.”

“A growing habit, I must admit.” The two of them share a short-lived laugh before Sypha leans against the wall, crossing her arms as she feels her eyes welling up with tears.

“I… I’m scared he will not make it through the night.”

“He will. We’ll make certain of it.”

“We cannot lose him. Not like this.”

Alucard cocks his head to one side, surprised by this side of the Speaker. “You care about him.”

Sypha wipes the first tear from her cheek. “Of course I do.”

“You are right, it was an ignorant question. And I would be lying if I said I did not feel the same way.”

“You care too?”

“As I said before, I was scared for him as well.”

“I do not believe that you of all people get scared.”

“You would be surprised.” Alucard responds, lowering his gaze. “I am also very concerned for you.”

Sypha shakes her head. “There is no need. I can defend myself.”

“I know that all too well. But after you tried healing Trevor, I knew something was wrong. And I wanted to help. I still do.”

“I acted like a frustrated child. It will not happen again.” Sypha tries to speak with confidence, but the words get caught up in her throat. Without looking up at him, she leans forward, resting her weary head against Alucard’s chest. She feels her cheeks heat up with embarrassment and disappointment in herself. “I… I am just tired. Does that make me weak?”

“No.” Alucard replies. He wraps his arms around Sypha, drawing her closer. “It makes you human.”

The Speaker and dhampir savour the comforting warmth of each other’s bodies, making sure the embrace lasts for as long as they need it to. When it ends, Alucard cups Sypha’s flustered and tearful face in both palms. “I will say this; out of all the warriors to accompany me on this journey… I am glad it turned out to be you two.”  

After kissing her forehead, Sypha smiles. A weak one, but still a smile nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

The Wyvern Tavern & Inn is quiet during the evening hours. Both innkeepers decide to leave the young trio once they bring them their dinner. Sypha takes a few bites before realizing her stomach hasn’t calmed down just yet. Alucard barely touches his own plate. The only one who manages to eat a substantial amount is Trevor, despite it only being soup. A much-needed, albeit small glimmer of hope.

Alucard offers to clean the blood out of everyone’s clothes while Sypha volunteers to take the first watch over Trevor. As he stands above the wash bucket, vigorously scraping a sorry excuse for a soap bar all along his robes, Alucard thinks back to the conversation between him and Sypha. He can’t remember the last time he allowed himself to let down his guard. To be so vulnerable in the presence of someone else. How much of his human side has he kept hidden? For how long?

Why? What good has it done?

After leaving everything to dry, Alucard returns to the room only to find Sypha curled up and fast asleep on one of the chairs. He finds an extra blanket and covers her, grateful to finally see her in such a calm, relaxed state after everything she put herself through. He then silently walks over to the bed, watching as Trevor’s chest rises and falls with each shortened breath, sounding more like a wounded animal. Alucard carefully slips his hand underneath his shirt and places it upon Trevor’s chest – his heartbeat is abnormally slow and his skin still feels cold.

_I’m scared he will not make it through the night._

_He will. We’ll make certain of that._

Alucard was never one to go back on his word. This is no different. Pulling back the covers, he joins Trevor in bed, lying next to him as close as he can. He doesn’t think twice about it.

“What the hell are you doing?” Trevor moans quietly.

“I’m using my body to help warm yours. Your heart needs to start pumping more blood or else it will fail.”

“I didn’t even know you had any body heat to speak of.”

“Once again, it shows what little you know of creatures like myself.”

“I thought your blood was supposed to heal me.”

“It did. Mostly. But we can’t have you freezing to death.” Just to be certain, Alucard checks every bandaged area. The majority seem to be taken care of with the exception of Trevor’s shoulder. The white cloth is now a shade of dark red, something Alucard hoped wouldn’t happen. Peeling off the dirtied bandage, he lowers his head towards the half healed half bleeding wound and begins drinking.

“You are disgusting,” Trevor says.

“Think of it as a fair exchange.” Alucard retorts, his lips dripping with blood. He wipes it away and reaches for an unused bandage.

“… how’s Sypha?”

“Asleep.”

“Why did she have to do that?”

“Hm?”

“She pushed herself so far. She should have saved all that effort for someone who really needed it.”

“That someone was you, Belmont.” Trevor lets his head sink into the pillow, too weak to start an argument. “Do you know how much she cares about you?”

“… yes. And I care about her. But it’s more than I deserve,” Trevor mumbles. “More than I deserve from both of you.”

“You think I care that much about you.” Alucard asks, finished with the re-bandaging.

“We’re sharing the same damn bed. Something _you_ initiated. I think you care just a little bit.”  

Alucard smirks. “It has gotten easier, you know.” His lighthearted expression changes once he rechecks Trevor’s pulse – better, but still slow.

“What? What’s wrong now?”

“You need something that will warm you and get your heart beating faster.”

Trevor thinks for a moment. “You could go downstairs and-“

“I am not getting you any ale.”

Trevor gives him a look that says, “you are the absolute worst”. “Fine then. But this is your chance to prove how much you really care.”

Alucard responds with a “smartass” glare. But it doesn’t irritate him terribly. It’s a sign that maybe the hunter is slowly getting back to his old self. “You want me to show how much I care for you. Close your eyes and I shall.” Trevor raises his eyebrows, a bit suspicious at the dhampir’s request. Still, he’s too curious to protest. Making himself more comfortable (without hurting himself), Trevor’s eyes slowly close. Alucard looks over the hunter, absentmindedly toying with a few strands of hair between his slender fingertips. He takes pleasure in this moment, no matter how small it may seem. In recent years, rarely has the dhampir prince been given the chance to show his gentler side. Like his conversation with Sypha, it makes him feel vulnerable – more human.

Moving his hand down to caress Trevor’s cheek, Alucard inches closer and places his lips upon his. The kiss is so soft, he wonders if the hunter actually felt anything given his near unconscious state. He tries again, longer and more assured yet still tender, before leaving a third, smaller kiss on his bottom lip.

When Trevor opens his eyes, his breathing now at a deeper and steadier pace, he’s at a loss for words. Though not for long. “Think my heart’s beating fine now.” He says with a weak grin. “Suppose we’re both over that… awkward first meeting of ours, aren’t we?”

“I know I should apologize for that.”

“Really?” Trevor says, pretending to sound surprised. “I thought you’d never admit to it.”

Alucard gives him an annoyed but entirely harmless bite on his ear. “And so should you. Now sleep. Tomorrow will be better for us all.”

“Wait.” Before Alucard can leave the bed, Trevor reaches out and touches his wrist. “Having only a single person sleep in a bed like this is a waste if you ask me.”

Alucard looks over his shoulder and smiles. “You wouldn’t mind?”

“Better than sleeping on the floor.” Alucard doesn’t require more convincing. He never needed any in the first place. Lying close to Trevor, he pulls the blanket up to their chins, comfortable and warm. “Though I’ll understand if you start missing that fancy coffin of yours.”

“You are supposed to be sleeping.” And he does, but not before giving the dhampir a coy smile. Alucard stays awake for a little while longer to make sure Trevor is still breathing. Once his mind is put at ease, he rests his head and lets his own tiredness take over.  

 

* * *

 

Sypha wakes up in the middle of the night. She thinks she sees a strange shadow in the corner of the room when really, it’s just the darkness playing tricks on her. One day she’ll finally be able to have a long, undisturbed rest. For now though, she deals with every lucid dream that somehow bleeds into reality.

It’s only when things become clearer that she notices Trevor and Alucard sleeping peacefully in the same bed. Sypha finds it amusing, perhaps even a bit endearing. She can’t help but wonder whose idea it was and how much it took to convince the other. One thing’s for certain, come morning she’ll never let either man forget about it.      

Although, it does seem a bit unfair. Why can’t she sleep in a soft, safe bed just for one night? Quickly making up her mind, Sypha gets off her chair and tiptoes across the room, wincing every time her bare feet touch the cold wooden floor. _They will not mind_ , she tells herself as she slips in under the covers beside Trevor. After all, more bodies mean a much warmer sleep.

That’s one of Sypha’s excuses.


End file.
